


Precious Civilian

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #73: Cross-gen, Boots.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Precious Civilian

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #73: Cross-gen, Boots.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Precious Civilian

~

Upon emerging from Robards’ office, Harry felt better. “I’m glad you’re my backup on this sting operation,” he said. 

Ron grinned. “Of course! I’ll always have your back.” 

Harry smiled. “Thanks, mate.” Glancing at the clock, he groaned. “Damn, that took longer than I thought. I need to shop for food for dinner.” 

“Bloody hell!” Ron blanched. “I’ve gotta go, too! It’s my turn to pick up the kids from Mum’s.” He raised an eyebrow. “Staying at Snape’s again tonight, I presume?” 

Harry hesitated. “Yes.”

Ron nodded. “Good. You need someone to go home to.” Clapping Harry on his shoulder, he started for the door. “Tell him I said hi.” 

Gobsmacked, Harry gaped after him. “Will do,” he whispered. Slowly, he smiled. It _was_ nice to have someone to go home to. By the time he made it to the Atrium, he was grinning to himself. 

After a quick stop at the shops, he stumbled into Severus’ living room, arms laden with groceries. “Severus?” 

“One moment!” 

_Still in his lab, then. Good._ Dumping everything on the counter in the kitchen, Harry rolled up his sleeves and started on dinner. By the time he heard Severus’ boots coming down the hall, everything was almost ready. 

“I could get used to this,” Severus murmured, embracing Harry from behind. “Although you shouldn’t think you need do all the cooking.” 

Harry smiled. “I enjoy it and you were busy.” Spinning, he leaned in for a kiss. “This recipe’s from the girl at the shop. She claimed it’s good, so if it’s not, blame her.” 

Severus sniffed. “Beef stroganoff?” 

“Yep. I’m expanding my repertoire.” 

“So it seems.” 

After setting out dishes, Severus opened a bottle of wine. Over dinner, Harry reviewed the details of the sting operation. 

“So all you need me to do is identify the illicit potions on offer? Nothing more?” 

“Exactly.” Harry exhaled. “I’m nervous about you being there.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I was a spy. I can handle myself.” 

“I know, but for this case you’re a civilian.” Harry clasped Severus’ hand. “A precious civilian.” 

Severus’ eyes blazed. “You’re precious to me, too.”

They rose, skirting the table, lips crashing together. “Bed?” Harry whispered. 

“Definitely.” 

~


End file.
